Veyshnoriaball
Veyshnoriaball, formally the Socialist Republic of Veyshnoriaball is a fictional countryball which consists of the Grodno Region in Belarus. He is Grodno's alter ego. History In-Context Veyshnoria was born as a 2ball from two Slavballs circa 500 BCE. Veyshnoria was probably a kingdom after that, located near Vilnius and Minsk and was absorbed into Kievan Rus'. Veyshnoria was then absorbed into the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth and then pulled back into Russia when it was split up. From Tsardom to early USSR years, the Veyshnors were often thought of as just Be arusians with another language, and was included in what was Belarus. After about 1,000 years of being part of other countries, Veyshnoria finnaly got what he deserved. He was admitted as the Veyshnor Soviet Socialist Republicball. Little changed until Soviet Unionball broke up in 1991. Belarusball asked if he wanted to become part of him again, but Veyshnoria followed his own path of independence. Today, Russiaball, after absorbing Belarus, has shown aggression to Veyshnoria and his pals for supporting sanctions against his suspicious acts. Veyshnor resides in alternate universe _____. Actual History Veyshnoria was made up when Russiaball wanted to get a little too close for comfort with Belarus. He is often seen as a joke or excuse for Russia to annex Minsk and resurrect the USSR (now with Western Europe included!) Relations Friends Lithuaniaball — Licuni is best because he support me during Oktobr Rivolucin. Lubeniabal — Licuni's younger sister. She is mix of Baltic and Slavic and has been with me since very start. Polandball — Pulski is best Slavic bre. Only reason I'm good friends is he has vytka and jas like vytka. Latviaball — Cool sister, likes potato too much though. Neutral USAball — Keeps Rusi from stealing clay and slaving people! Western Spy, though. Ukraineball — Is currently fighting Novorosij and Rusi, keep it up fellow Balto-Slav! Does terrorism thingings, though. Hungaryball — Ally of Pulski is my ally. Vegri is cool. Enemies Tense/Complicated Relations Albaniaball — Would be of neutral, but most kebab are enemy so sorry Albini. Serbiaball — Shut fuck up with Yugoslav bullshit! Glad NATO bombings you, Communist kekšu. Belarusball — Belari has been long times with me, but he decided unification and went with that šjekcu Rusi! What did I do beside refuse unification with yuo? Banes of Existence Russiaball — WHY FUKC DO YUO KILL FRIENDS LIKE THAT AND SEND TO GULAG YUO STARV POPULATION AND YUO ARE IMPERIALIST SUKI YUO FUKCING EAST SLAV INFERIOR FAG RUSI AND I WILL KILL YUO IF YUO DO SHIT TO LUBENI OR LATVI YUO FOCKIN THIC FUKS IN YUOR KREMLYN YUO ARE WORSE THAN NACYS VOKEICI KILLING INCOCENT PULSKI AND JUDAJ YUO FUKCING CARA PIECE OF SHIT !!!!1! Not very nice. Kebabballs — Islam is shitty and yuo will betterings converta to Chriščenis because YUO are barbarian!!!! Remove kebab! Normiestan — Stop genocide even with kebab normie piec of shit bliet! Family Proto-Indo-Europeanballs — Great-Great-Grandparents 2balls — Great-Grandparents Slavballs — Grandparents/Parents Russiaball — Adoptive Father Belarusball — Brother Polandball — Brother Ukraineball — Brother Romaniaball and Moldovaball — Adoptive Brothers Czechball — Brother Slovakball — Brother Serbiaball — Brother Croatiaball, Bosniaball, Montenegroball, Sloveniaball and Macedoniaball — Brothers Bulgariaball — Brother Albaniaball — Cousin Lithuaniaball and Latviaball — Cousins Category:Hushhhhhhh\